Transformers: Drabbles
by Autobot NightFury
Summary: I thought it would be a change to write some drabbles based on my favourite fandom. Some will be mine while others will be requests or commissions. Hope you like them.
1. 1 PixelTheLittlestFembot request 1

**Transformers: Drabbles**

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, here is my first drabble. And it was a prize to my dearest friend on , PixelTheLittlestFembot, who guessed what a particular scene was in chapter 5 of my 'A light will save us all' fic. Anyone who can guess it and get it write too will get a request from me just like I did here.<p>

Pixel, I hope you like this one!

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>His and Her circumstances  
><strong>Character Pairings:<strong> TF:Prime Optimus Prime x OCF-Blitz (property of Pixel)  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Kiss

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Cybertron<strong>

**Time: During the battle in the city of Iacon**

Screams and gunfire echoed throughout the city as Autobots and Decepticons took positions behind fallen debris in an attempts to claim victory in this latest battle.

Blitz, a young Decepticon medic, was pinned down in the cross fire, unable to move back to her side without getting hit by both.

"UGH! Why couldn't I have just gone to work in a clinic? But no~ I had to go with the underdogs!" she hissed, brandishing a standard pistol as she peaked over her hide. Weapons fire flew across what was once one of Iacon's many courtyards. The Autobots were gaining the upper hand over the many vehicon drones that made the bulk of the Decepticon forces.

She could make out Knock Out, her mentor and unwanted stalker; taking out hordes of bots in a fury she could only guess was caused by one of their enemies mucking up his finish. Breakdown, his assistant, looked like he was having a ball as he swung his hammer arm wildly and crushing every bot that got too close. Overhead, Starscream and the aerialcons took the battle to the skies but heavy turrets were causing them as much grief as they were for the ground forces.

Finally, she saw an opening to move, she didn't hesitate to take it as she jumped form her cover to the next. But she had overlooked the drop and ended up in a ditch. Clearing the cover, she made her way through the ditch to the direction her side was stationed, but as she turned a corner a loud explosion rocked the ground and a large shape sailed over her helm before crashing into the trench with her.

Thinking it was one of her own, she raced to the crash site, only to find someone she thought she'd never meet. There before her, slumped against the trench wall covered in sparking injuries and his own energon, was Optimus Prime himself. Blitz froze and checked around encase someone had seen him land here.

Seeing no one around, she turned back to her present problem – what to do with Optimus Prime. She was a Decepticon after all so killing him would severely weaken the Autobots and she'd be praised for it. But he was Megatron's rival, would he be angered or pleased if she killed Optimus?

Conflicted between what she should do and what she would normally do, she had come to an impasse. She had only joined the Decepticons because a friend talked her into it. She wasn't a warrior class bot nor did she like fighting and conflict in general, that was why she became a medic.

That sprung an idea – Optimus was Megatron's rival so who was she to deny her master his rightful victory right? He was destined to kill Optimus, not her; she was a medic, a healer. She'd patch him up so he wouldn't succumb to what she deduced were fatal wounds and live another cycle while she had ensured her masters inevitable victory over him…right?

She had convinced herself that this was the best action to take so, without ado, she pulled out her tools-of-the-trade and set to work. She reattached severed wires and fuel lines, sealed leaking energon lines, removed scorched and damaged armor plating and replaced them with medical grade temporary coverings while injecting a serum of nanites to aid his internal repair systems to the minor injuries. Yep, just another standard field patch-up.

But, while she worked on her unconscious patient, she couldn't help stealing glances at Optimus' faceplates. Despite his injuries and pain his neural sensors were probably picking up from her delicate work, he almost seemed to be in a peaceful recharge, his handsome faceplates devoid of pain…

_Wait! Handsome?_

Blitz blushed in embarrassed, she shouldn't say or think things like that! He was the enemy, her Leader's mortal enemy, the Leader of the enemy faction for primus sake! But…then again he was a handsome mech. She looked back up at him and felt her spark swoon at the sight of his peaceful faceplates. Despite the strength he held, his faceplates as well as his imposing frame had softness to him. She felt the compelling need to touch his faceplates but she held back. What the hell was she doing? Taking advantage of an unconscious bot? That wasn't the kind of bot she was.

But the longer she stared, the more tempted she became. Biting her lower dermal plate, she checked back to the battle to ensure no one would come looking for her or Optimus and no one was close by to accidentally see what she was about to do. Her sire always told her if she wanted to do something, she should just do it or else regret not doing it for the rest of her life cycle.

Cycling a deep intake, she came to a resolve. This was going to be a one-time thing, 1 kiss and that was it. What was done in this trench will _stay_ in this trench. Swallowing her fear, she moved forward; she was shorter than the Prime by about a third of his size since she was a ground vehicle, she moved closer to Optimus' faceplates but hesitated a moment before she took the brave leap.

Pressing her lip plates to his, it was an experience she had never felt before. Regardless of the fact this was her first kiss, she didn't think much of it but the spark and jolts she received from this single kiss was an encounter she would never forget. His plates were warm, soft and definitely welcoming. She pushed a little closer just to the point where their chassis nearly touched. The world and war seemed to have melted away as she shared a kiss with this unconscious mech.

… Or was he?

Optimus had struggled to cope with his injuries once he had landed after being flung across the battlefield thanks to one of Oilslick's shatter bombs. He had gone into a temporary stasis lock and feared the worst. But, as if Primus had seen what had occurred, he could feel someone's servos tending to his wounds. He relaxed when their skilled servos treated his wounds and allowed him to snap out of stasis. What he had noticed was these servos were too small to be Ratchet's or any of the other medics the Autobots had. They must've belonged to a femme, maybe she was a neutral caught in the crossfire?

That's when he felt something touch his face, something soft and warm. Was someone…kissing him? In the middle of a battle? He hadn't been kissed by anyone since he had lost his precious Elita at the beginning of this hated war. So, who would be kissing him?

He managed to online his optics to find a smaller, grey and violet femme leaning close to him and gently kissing him. As strange and inappropriate as this was, he couldn't deny the feeling coursing through his spark, pained at the lose of his love and denying himself any sort of contact and intimacy, he spark was screaming at him to reciprocate this femme's actions.

Without a fight, he tentatively began to kiss back. In this position, he could say with fair confidence that this femme wasn't hard on the optics, a welcomed sight from the war-hardened and armored femmes he was used to.

She didn't seem to notice him returning her kiss, almost responding to it on her own accord. Hesitantly, he moved a larger servo up to cup her faceplates only for her to online her optics a millicycle later to find him online. A deep crimson blush flushed across her faceplates as she jerked back and stood away from him. This gave him an opertunity to assess her as a threat or a victim of a 'wrong-place-wrong-time' scenario. She was dainty, definitely not a warrior-class mold but more-so that suited to a medic or medic assistant. That's when he noticed the darker purple marking on her hip pads,

"A decepticon?" he asked, but she took his tone of voice the wrong way. Embarrassed and ashamed of herself, she quickly snatched up her tools and was off before he could even consider opening fire on her retreating form. Stunned by her abrupt departure, he noticed she had dropped something – she had left a small ringlet that appeared to have fitted on her wrist. On closer inspection, it had a name insribbed on the inside of it.

"Blitz," he tested, the names suited her. But to think she was a Decepticon, he pondered what possible reason she had to join them?

******Centuries later******

**Location: Earth**

It had been sometime since their little encounter. Optimus wondered what had became of the young femme, hoping she hadn't succumbed to the evil that hung over the Decepticon regime.

While driving down a dirt road on patrol, he heard a loud string of Cybertronian curses. Pulling to a stop and transforming, while scanning the area for spectators, he moved into the dense underbrush to find the source of the curses. Once he reached the source, he was surprised to see what he had found. There, sitting by a large boulder and tending to a damaged leg strut was the same femme who had saved his life so many cycles ago.

"Blitz?" he asked, catching her attention, and becoming a target for her pistol. She held it up in defense and tensed as he got closer, "Are you alright? What happened?"

"Get away Autobot! I meant it!" she snapped, her weapon quivering as she held it at him, "I'll shoot!"

Optimus looked over her injuries and it looked like she had been shot by the way she was clutching her leg strut.

"What happened?" he asked again, no longer advancing on the distressed femme,

"Why should you care bot? I'm your enemy! You should…leave me to…to," tears began to fall from her optics as he weapon faultered. Optimus took this opertunity to gently push her weapon away and tilt her helm up to look him in the optics,

"You are in distress and injured, I couldn't leave you in such a state, now please, what happened to you Blitz?" he asked, Blitz could feel her spark swell and swoon by how his voice rolled her name out like it did, pulling shivers up and down her back struts. While she gathered the courage to answer him, Optimus looked over her injury – he was right, it was as if someone had shot her but also appeared to have been crushed by the look of the dents in her armor…like someone had harshly grabbed her leg,

"Out so-called _Lord Starscream_," she spat, her voice dripping with venom at mentioning the seekers name, "Thought he had claim over me…when I refused he called me a traitor, severed a few major energon lines and threw me out of the nemesis like a pile of scrap," she cursed, "I managed to soften my fall as well as patch up my severed lines but I don't have the necessary supplies to repair my leg," tears were now flowing freely down her faceplates as Optimus listened intently.

Giving a curt nod, he offered her a servo. She was confused at first as to why Optimus Prime, her faction's enemy, would want to help her…then it came back to her,

"If you're repaying me for that kiss you can forget it. It was a mistake. I shouldn't have done that," she was stubborn, and a bad liar. The same blush she had on her faceplates all those cycles ago was painted across her face like a new coat of pain. Her curt and sassy comment caused Optimus to chuckle wholeheartedly. And, without warning, he took his servo back but instead picked her up and carried her bridal style. She initialy kicked up a fuss about it but with the pain and damage to her leg, she dropped her attempts quickly and just sat in his arms as he called his team to open a ground bridge.

"By the way…" she began, refusing to look at him, "How did you know my name?" Optimus wasn't surprised by her question so he answered it by revealing the ringlet she had dropped at their first encounter. He watched at she faceplates lit up and she snatched the ringlet back, bringing it close to her spark. Realising her actions, she immediately apologized.

"You are very welcome my dear," he replied as the ground bridge opened and he walked through. Perhaps she might even consider defecting to the Autobots since the Decepticons already consider her offline…strangely enough, Optimus hoped that would be the outcome of their reunion.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there it is. My first drabble EVER! I know it was a long one but hey, when I start I don't stop till I get all I can onto a page. Like what you've read and any other fic I've written and are interested in a request, send me a PM of who you want paired, a title (optional), a prompt (optional) and what exactally you want to happen in the drabble.<strong>

**Pixie, I hope you enjoyed this and I hope I got what you wanted across. Till next time!**


	2. 2 xLosersRuleTheWorldx request 1

Title: Academy Nights

Rating: R (for interface scenes)

Universe: TFA

Pairing: NovabombxMirage

A/N: This is the second request I have taken. Novabomb is property of xlosersruletheworldx on Deviantart, hope you like it!

The Autobot academy with the pinnacle of Cybertronian education; with rumors of a war floating around, everyone took precautions….well, not everybody.

"Come on Mirage!" Novabomb, a blue and black seeker, pined to his fellow training partner, "It's just a harmless party, you love parties!"

"A _rave_ party!" Mirage snapped back, "I don't go to parties like that especially with someone like you," he turned away from the seeker, trying to hold up against his constant nagging. Novabomb had been trying to convince him to go clubbing with him for cycles but all the places he wanted to go were not a bot of Mirage's status would go to and the fact the seeker was obnoxious and he didn't wish to feed that flame.

"Just this once, please!" Novabomb was almost on his knees, "This once and I'll never ask again," Mirage risked a glance and found the seeker putting on a sappy face- big glassy optics, pouting lip plates and hands clasped in a pleading manner. Mirage wouldn't have taken this scrap from Novabomb knowing what would happen should he agree, but against his better judgement,

"Okay, fine!" he huffed, throwing his servos up in agitation, "Just. This. Once," he warned, watching the sly grin pulled Novabomb's faceplates; the seeker quickly snagged the young spy's servo and held it endearingly to his faceplates,

"So kind to me," he smirked, loving every minute of it when he noticed the bright embarrassed blush beaming across Mirage's faceplates. In a flash, he had the smaller Autobot's arm wrapped around his and escorted him out of their room,

"I am going to regret this," Mirage moaned as his room was locked and they left.

The Grid, a highly popular, below-the-radar nightclub in an alley behind Eronus Way; Raves were held here all the time but it also had a record of dealing illegal substances to patrons to 'liven the mood'.

Walking up to the main entrance with Mirage not too far behind, one look from the bouncer and Novabomb was granted entrance. The club was dark with florescent lights and lasers dancing around the numerous frames swaying to the beat of the DJ. Novabomb managed to escort Mirage to an unoccupied booth next to the dance floor and ordered the first round of drinks. Mirage was surprised the seeker ordered a very high-grade energon for them to share as well as a few other drinks Mirage didn't recognize.

The night was filled with drinks, conversation and a few rounds on the dance floor. To Novabomb's surprise, Mirage just couldn't hold his energon; he watched with an amused smirk while Mirage danced and swayed to the music in his over-energised stupor. Novabomb could feel his own buzz but by comparison, he was still very much aware of everything around while Mirage, looked about ready to drop out.

Mirage then turned to meet his gaze, the haze of over-charge heavily evident in his light blue optics, as were the few hints of lust. Novabomb's gaze roamed over his blue and white frame as it swayed and twirled in a rather suggestive manner. Finishing his drink, he moved into the crowd and danced with his love interest. This was exactly the situation Novabomb wanted for a long time; dancing and being close to his all time crush.

Mirage had lost all inhibition from the overcharge, gladly dancing and grinding up to the larger seeker and enjoying every moment of it. His frame was heated and grew warmer the longer they danced, moving from friendly dancing to practically vertical interface. Mirage was becoming more forward, to Novabomb's delight but he wasn't about to do anything without some kind of consent, no way he was going to commit rape or take advantage of him.

"You look so good," he purred, holding Mirage close to his chassis as the music slowed down to a mellow rhythm.

"You…f-feel _*hiccup*_ so-so good…" Mirage groaned, his temperature spiking when Novabomb's servos roamed over his plating, "Making…m-me…soooo _hot_," he moaned, lip plates latching onto Novabomb's neck cable, nipping and sucking the sensitive cables,

"Sure this is what you want?" Novabomb asked, moaning at the heavenly treatment, "You have had…a lot to drink tonight…" he moaned, drawing the smaller spy closer,

"Need….want….so _hot_~" he wasn't even coherent anymore. Losing control, Novabomb pulled Mirage off the dance floor to a secluded wall, pinning the inebriated Autobot to it and kissing him fiercely; Mirage moved his legs to lock around the seekers waist before he pulled back, looking deep into the smaller bot's optics,

"Tell me now sweety," he hissed, barely containing himself, "Do you want this?" looking straight into those glassy blue optics,

"Y-yes…please…" Mirage's answer broke his last strand of restraint. The seeker took his out of that club faster than he thought possible. Roaring thrusters were all he could recall before opening a window to his room and feverish lovemaking began. Both bots clawed and touched every angle and surface they could reach. Lip plates entwined and glossa fighting for dominance; Novabomb allowed Mirage reins for a time, the smaller bot making his way from the seekers lips to his neck cables, chassis and cockpit glass until he reached his pelvic armor,

"Don't wanna…_nhn_…make you do…_ah_…. something you don't wanna…._oh_…do," Novabomb moaned as Mirage licked and nipped the armor,

Before Novabomb could stop him, even if he wanted too, Mirage found the override latches for the seeker's pelvic plating and greedily devoured the seekers half-pressurized spike. Novabomb had to admit; he liked how Mirage acted while over-energized. All thought left him when Mirage began to bob his helm, taking more of his cable into his wet clenching oral cavity, adding pressure just at the right times to get Novabomb worked up and fully pressurized.

Letting the cable go from his mouth with a wet pop, Mirage removed his own pelvic plating, his straining cable and dripping port coming into full view, making Novabomb twitch and lick his lip plates. Taking back dominance, he pulled Mirage back onto the berth and threw his pedes over his shoulder plates, lining his mouth with Mirage's port, instantly attacking it.

The blue Autobot was writhing and crying out in pure ecstasy, grinding his hips into the seeker's faceplates, trying to gain more delicious friction.

"Nova….pl-please…need …. Want you…Now!" Mirage was truly far-gone now and the overcharge turning into a burning ache he desperately wanted to elevate. Novabomb was all too happy to oblige. Moving Mirage's legs from his shoulder plates to his waist, lining his cable with Mirage's port.

"Don't wanna hurt ya," he whispered, digging into his subspace and pulled out a tube of lube – he was glad Mirage was too energized to ask why he carried around lube – he squeezed a desent amount on his cable and Mirage's port before getting right to it.

Mirage's legs locked tight and forced Novabomb forward, his cable sliding easily into Mirage's port. A sharp gasp and moan followed, Novabomb's cable was buried deep in Mirage's port – tight, wet and all his.

"Nova~…touch…_mmah AH!..._touch me," Mirage moaned, rolling his hips to draw Novabomb in deeper. Smirking at the request and pumping his hips in time with Mirage, a clawed servo wrapped around Mirage's cable and pumped in time with his thrusts,

"_Ah!_ Mirage…so tight…._mmh_….so good~" Novabomb gasped, pumping his hips faster, moving his servos away from Mirage's cable for his servos, pinning them down either side of his blue helm for leverage as his movements continued to increase with ernest. Mirage bucked and whined for the lose of contact but that was soon replaced with his frantic gasps and moans as Novabomb slammed into him,

"C-close…So~ close!" both of them could feel the impending overload and it pushed their movements harder than before. Mirage was the first to tip over into sweet oblivion, his port clenching and his cable exploding with his lubricant, coating his chassis and Novabomb's. That in turn pushed Novabomb into completion; he roared as the combined pressure in his cable and Mirage's port clenching, milking him of all the transfluid he had. Small trails leaked out from the stuffed port as the 2 panted from the exhaustion.

Novabomb looked over his prize to find Mirage had already slipped into recharge. Smiling at how cute the smaller bot looked in peaceful recharge. He slipped out of him and made sure to clean up. The look on his faceplates come morning would be hilarious but he didn't want to lose what trust he had in the young bot,

Besides, any good spy could twist the truth to their own means if caught, right?


	3. 3 PixelTheLittlestFembot request 2

**Transformers: Drabbles**

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, here is my second drabble for Pixel. I hope you like sweety!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>  
><strong>Character Pairings:<strong> TFA Optimus x Megatron  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Female Optimus  
><strong>WARNING:<strong> Contains Het!Smut

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Earth<strong>

Optimus sighed as he was finally able to retire to his quarters; stopping a series of robberies and vandalism committed by Nanosec, Slo-mo, Prof. Princess and Angry Archer really took it out of him. A relaxing idea snapped through his processor bur it was also a risky one. Sliding open his door he peered out, making sure no one was going to walk in on him, he closed the door and locked it for good measure.

Leaning against the door he seemed hesitant to do what he was about to do. Cycling deeply, he nodded; starting with his helm, he flicked open hidden latches and removed half his helm. Instead of the inner workings of his helm revealed, there was the same helmet underneath. He continued to remove sections of bulky armor to reveal smoother, slimmer frame underneath. A round chassis, slim waist and hips, long legs and heeled pedes, slim arms and dainty servos with manicured tips were what laid beneath the bulky armor.

The thing was Optimus wasn't always Optimus. He was sparked a she. His real name…was Optima; when she was young, her creators were responsible to putting several Decepticons away as well intercepting Decepticon battle strategies. Her family unit was massacred and she was placed in a witness protection program. She was never notified if it was safe to resurface or not so she simply went on living at Optimus.

She looked at herself through a large glass mirror left behind from the previous owners of the warehouse – it was like looking at a stranger; she had worn her bulky mech armor for so long, she felt exposed without it but it always felt nice to take all that weight off from time to time. Using her reflection, she carefully took off the voice modulator mod responsible for altering her vocal processor; feeling the mod release her vocals, she sighed,

"That feels so much better," her voice was the complete opposite of her mech voice; soft and delicate, humans would describe it to be like the sound of a crystal bell, but she never really understood the comparison.

Only a few bots knew the real her: Ultra Magnus – he was the bot responsible for the protection program, Perceptor – he manufactured the armor for her, Ratchet – he was a medic, he knew this sort of thing, and Elita 1 – this was completely by accident since they were in the same barracks. Her voice modulator was knocked out of place and Elita heard her real voice. Embarrassed and fearful of her safety, Elita just smiled and promised not to tell anyone.

Stretching out her limbs, Optima set her internal chronometer to early tomorrow morning and relaxed into a peaceful recharge.

* * *

><p>Optima quickly replaced her fake armor and voice modulator before leaving her quarters for her patrol run. As she walked out, she noticed only Bumblebee and Sari were in the rec area, playing another one of those earth video games, she had passed Ratchet in his med bay and could only guess Prowl and Bulkhead were out on their patrol runs.<p>

Saying a quick goodbye, she headed out on her route. She watched as the busy cityscape slowly became the quiet and serene landscape of nature. She couldn't help but agree with Prowl's appreciation for nature, it was so welcoming; but in the sky above, a shadow lurked overhead.

Megatron flew in the sky in an attempt to escape his poor excuses for Decepticon warriors; Lugnut would not cease his inane praising, Blitzwing's random persona's insane cackling and wild antics was giving him a processor ache and Starscream…everything the seeker did irked him from here to eternity. He would've loved the company of a lovely femme; he was even willing to accept Blackarachnia's company.

As he flew of the native flora, a flash of red and blue among the trees caught his attention; beating down the Autobot leader might actually make him feel better. Changing course, he gained speed and dived toward the speeding truck. Catching the Autobot off guard he took aim with his mounted fusion cannon, grinning with each passing moment, coming ever closer to striking the Autobot down.

One lucky shot pushed the Autobot leader off the winding road, causing him to roll down the rocky cliff. Megatron watched with a sick glee as the enemy's leader transformed half way down the slop and disappeared into the undergrowth. Transforming and descending toward where his target disappeared, he was pleased to find bits and pieces of armor scattered across the ground,

"Perhaps I should've held back," he smirked, "His weak frame couldn't take it," stepping over the scraps, he pushed through the trees…and stopped dead in his tracks. His ruby optics followed the trail of broken armor to the lake's shoreline, there in the water was his prey, but he was smaller…and curvier.

Watching, almost mesmerized, as the Autobot picked them selves up did Megatron's processor freeze. The remaining armor on the mech's frame was in fact concealing his…_her_ true form. A large patch of her chassis armor was destroyed as were her arms and legs, revealing the curve and slim frame beneath.

Optima was just collecting herself from the brutal fall she suffered when Megatron shot her off the mountain road. Onlining her optics, she caught sight of Megatron at the tree line. Reacting quickly, she jumped to her pedes and brandished her axe only to notice Megatron's wide optics and the distant look they held. Confused, she looked around her and caught sight of familiar red and blue armor; chancing a look down, she discovered her secret was out…and Megatron knew.

Meeting his gaze, they were locked for several seconds before Optima began to feel uneasy under the tyrant's gave,

'T-take a holoscan…i-it'll last long," a deep crimson blush spread over her cheeks but she held her axe firmly, weary of what Megatron might do next. She felt so exposed with most of her fake armor scattered around like scrap ad the Leader of the Decepticon staring at her. Megatron was just coming to a realization; he knew something was off about the little Autobot leader, something about him seemed too feminine for a mech model. Sure some mechs did act like femmes but it just didn't seemed to fit his look, and those lips – a dead giveaway. Now that he knew the truth, his surprised expression darkened into an evil smirk,

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise," he chuckled, stalking up to Optima like a cyber-cat preying on a retro-rat, "I came to destroy annoying little Prime, and instead I catch a pretty little femme," he chanced a touch, dragging his larger servo over Optima's back struts and caused her to jump back in alarm, raising her axe higher and her blush deepened,

"Stay back i-if you know what's g-good for you!" she snapped, she desperately tried to keep her embarrassment down and nervousness out of her voice but sub-consciously she felt too exposed without armor and with Megatron giving her such looks, she just wished she could run and hide. The idea seemed like the best idea so, without much hesitation, Optima sprinted out of the water and into the trees, Megatron was on her like tarmac on a runway. He was slowed down by the trees but he didn't let them hinder his pursue, he wanted to draw this little endeavor out as much as he could,

Thinking he was too far behind to her to see, Optima quickly ducked into a cave and hid. She had tried to call Ratchet for help but her signal couldn't get through the thick rocks, she'd have to wait until Megatron left the area before she tried to call for help. In the dark of the cave, she never noticed the hulking form behind her, frantic with embarrassment and what Megatron might do with this information. Taking advantage of her distracted thinking, Megatron pounced; wrapping his servos firmly around her caused her to cry out, oh that voice, he loved the sound of it though he'd much rather other sounds to pass her kissable lips.

"Did you really think you could run from me?" his voice was smoother than Optima thought, and she didn't want to think that. His change in tone only meant horrible things were to come and she needed to get away, now.

"Let me go! I've called for back up!" she snapped, trying to fight off his exploring servos. They rubbed up and down her frame, slipping into seams and tweaking sensitive lines and tubes. She could feel her body growing hot, that wasn't good; another perk from the armor was it blocked her body's ability to go into heat, as most femmes go through, but now that her armor was in ruin, her body could snap into a heat cycle long since pushed back by the armor's systems,

"Do you really think your pitiful forces can save you?" he smirked, then paused when he noticed her frame shake, trembling every time his servo dragged over her frame. A sweet scent reached his olfactory sensors; the scent pulled a rough moan from him and caused him to pull his little captive closer and buck into her aft. Such a sensation caused Optima's core temperature to skyrocket and pulled her own moan from her vocals. She pushed back into Megatron as her body began to crave, no _demand_ his touch. "What's this? Only a few touches Autobot and your already pining like a pleasure bot?" dipping his head down and dragging his glossa over her audial fins made her back struts arch, "Oh you've been denied for quite sometime haven't you?"

"I…I…N-no please…d-don't…" her processor was swimming, even going as far as disregarding Megatron as a Decepticon and just demanding for him to complete her,

"Now, why would Autobots do this to one of their own Primes I wonder?" Megatron stilled his movements to draw the answer out of her. Losing the feeling of his servos on her pulled whines and gasps, the heat taking over completely and her usually bright blue optics becoming a dim navy from the unbridled lust,

"Pro…tecting…m-me…" she replied, pushing back and rubbing against Megatron, trying to get him to move or do something to her. "W…wit…ness…p-pro…tection," ah, now Megatron understood, she was placed in a witness protection program, the armor she was wearing had a heat inhibitor so not to draw attention to herself, but hold a heat cycle back for too long could have devastating effects, like now.

"Oh you poor thing, left to fend for yourself," Megatron resumed touching her but rougher, pulled louder moans and cries from her. She bucked back with anticipation, all reason and precaution thrown out as all she wanted was his touch. Turning around to face him, she took his servos and pushed them into her chassis, the feeling was heavenly as he took back the reins, pulling her into a brutal kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck in a desperate attempt to deepen the already deep kiss, it freed his hands to explore her exposed frame. Dipping into seams and pulling her into his lap, the warm wet sensation once her groin plating touched his was all he need to know she was desperate, gripping her aft and grinding them together, she mewed at the sweet friction.

"Please!" she gasped, pulled back and joined in grinding against him, "N-need…can't l-last…please," her dainty servos began to rub his groin as her pelvic armor snapped back, prime valve practically dripping with heat. Smirking, Megatron moved his servo to the exposed petals and rubbed, grabbing him tightly as overload took her, pent up heat taking it's toll but by no means lessening her lustful haze, "M-m…more!" she begged, rubbing herself over his servo,

Needing no more insentive, his cable sprang free as his own pelvic armor snapped back, her hands instantly grabbing the stiff equipment and pumped up and down, pulling his own moans and groans out. He wouldn't last with her ministrations so pushing her down onto her back, pinning her arms down and slammed in. He paused when he felt something give within her…she was a _virgin_? Now, Megatron might be a lot of things but rapist was not one of them, even in the haze of heat, he waited for his partner to ask/beg for him to take them, but to force a girth of his size into a femme of her size would've torn not just her seal.

But instead of a pained scream, Optima gave a loud moan, arching and bucking back into Megatron. Her heat must've masked the pain and her wet valve lubricated enough to take his girth without much damage dealt to herself. Not known for being a gentlemech but was one nonetheless, he moved in and out of her slowly, drawing out her gasps, moans and begging.

But he was going too slow for her liking, so Optima, in a desperate state, forced Megatron onto his side to then roll ontop, taking back the reigns and force herself down onto him. A rumbling moan was pulled out as she repeatedly slammed down, setting a faster pace,

"Horny little femme," he growled, taking her hip plates and attempted to slow her down, "You'll…hurt yourself,"

"No…more…more!" she begged, trying to get her restrained hips moving again, "Need…you…close…so close…" so much pend up heat was really taking it's toll; her body was so sensitive and hot, a second overload was already closing in and he was just getting started. Smirking at the thought, Megatron increased his pace just enough to bring her overload. Screaming and jerking, echoing in the small cave, Optima slumped down onto Megatron, her cycling ragged as she desperately tried to cool down but her heat was still in full swing and wouldn't let up,

"Oh no my dear," Megatron drawled, rolling back into their original position, "I'm just getting started," and once again, their love-making continued, Optima's vocal processor almost shorting out from her pleasure-filled screams.

* * *

><p>To say the Decepticons were concerned for their leader was an understatement. Unless an All Spark shard was found, Megatron would only leave the base for a few earth hours, not a whole cycle. Lugnut wanted to go out and search for their missing leader but Blitzwing continued to remind the overzealous soldier that their leader left in a bad mood and would benefit all of them to just leave him alone.<p>

When Megatron actually returned to base, they were surprised to find a red and blue femme, no taller than his chassis, nestled comfortably in his arms, recharging soundly. Blitzwing had noticed the resemblance to the Autobot leader and had asked their Lord if it was the bot's sibling or member of his family unit Megatron was to use as bait or ransom,

Megatron merely smirked and ordered he was not to be disturbed. Locking his quarters, he laid Optima down onto his wide and decorated berth; the soft fabrics manufactured on Earth was one of a rare few things Megatron tolerated on Earth. Lying next to her, he smirked as she moved closer and nuzzled his side while in recharge,

"A wise decision to keep you, little Autobot."

* * *

><p><strong>It only took me 2 days to finish. I don't own TFA or it's characters.<strong>


	4. 4 PixelTheLittlestFembot request 3

**Transformers: Drabbles**

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, here is my third drabble for Pixel. I hope you like sweety and never hesitate to ask for another drabble, I love writing them. This isn't a smutty one but I'd have to say it is kinda a dark romance-esque sort of fic<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Let me rule you...and I will be yours  
><strong>Character Pairings:<strong> G1 Megatron x OFC Pixel (Property of PixelTheLittlestFembot)  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> A Meg/Pixel pairing  
><strong>WARNING:<strong> Over 3000 words long, bring coffee and/or other caffeinated beverages

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Cybertron (During the episode: Search for Alpha Trion)<strong>

How could this have happened?

Pixel was scared out of her little processor; she was the youngest of the Cybertronian based Femme corps, lead by Elita-1. Unfortunately, she had lived a very sheltered life with the femmes, Elita had always protective of her and never allowed any mechs see her unless they were bonded or trusted among the femmes.

This was all well and good since she loved her fellow femmes but sometimes she felt like she was missing out on something, not all mechs were bad, were they? This time, she as proven wrong; News of their base being discovered made everyone antsy. Pixel was placed in a secret room until it was safe to move to a new base Elita-1 was scouting out. She waited patiently for someone to come and get her but those thoughts were dashed when everything began to shake, she made a run for the door by something thumped against it, blocking the door. Taking cover, part of the roof had caved in but leaving her without injury.

It was the first time she had ever seen the Cybertronian sky; the stars were the most wondrous things she had ever seen. As she climbed out of the hole, she marveled at all the tall buildings, despite some of them looked like they were struck with missiles, in which they were. Walking around she heard weapons fire and instantly took cover; peeking from her hiding place, she saw Elita 1 taking on 4 Decepticons.

Standing atop one of the buildings, Elita never saw one of the seekers hit her with their null ray,

"ELITA!" she scream, watching the elderly femme fall to the ground, 2 of the Decepticons were on her in a second but turned when they heard Pixel's shout,

"Pixel? PIXEL! RUN!" Elita had no idea that Pixel had gotten out of the base and was now fearful of what the Decepticons would do. She was glad the little femme always did as she was told and took off, dread ran through her system when Pixel's familiar cry caught her audios and Starscream walked out of the alley with Pixel, as frozen as a turbo-rabbit in the clutches of a cyberfox, firmly held in his arms,

"My word, I've never seen such a dainty femme before," Starscream hissed, almost adoringly, the others chuckled,

"She looks like a little doll, gonna play with her 'Screamer?" Astrotrain cackled, keeping a firm grip on Elita 1,

"Don't you dare harm her!" she growled, catching Starscream's attention,

"If she doesn't try anything, she won't be hurt," he grinned evilly at the whimpering femme in his arms. Taking a little delight in her misery, he brushed a servo over her chassis, causing her to gasp at the unfamiliar sensation,

"We should take her back to base, ya know get Megatron's permission to bring her back to base," Ramjet snickered,

"No! Leave her be! She's…She's just a youngling!" Elita cried, struggling against her bounds only to freeze when Starscream held his gun to Pixel's helm and scared tears ran down her cheek plates,

"Behave Elita, and she may live long enough to become a Decepticon slave," Starscream cackled, running his glossa over Pixel's crested audio receptor. She cringed at the feeling and allowed more tears to fall.

How could this have happened?

* * *

><p>Once they reached base, Shockwave immediately formed a connection with the Decepticon Base on Earth. Not a second later, Megatron appeared on the screen. Pixel had only heard stories of the Gladiator turned tyrant, sure his intentions were noble at first but through war and his own greed had twisted his goal. Staring into those ruby optics caused her great distress,<p>

"*_Well well, what have you got there Starscream_?*" Megatron's optics roamed over Pixel's rose and aqua frame, causing her to shiver and turn away in embarrassment, like she was looked over like a cube of high grade energon,

"A little souvenir, Lord Megatron. We captured Elita 1 as instructed but we found this little dear along the way, a little addition to the Decepticon base," Starscream snickered. Pixel turned away from him but noticed another optic staring at her; Shockwave was known to be ruthless and caniving as well as logical and intelligent, but what she saw in that single gold optic was…sympathy. Not many knew this but Shockwave, despite his logic-orientated mindset, had a soft spot for the younger or smaller Cybertronians, seeing Pixel like this made him feel like this but it was masked well from millennia's worth of practice,

"*_Excellent, the little femme is to be brought to me at once while you ensure Optimus Prime gets to Cybertron…and his doom_!*" his guttural laughter caused Pixel to cringe but not as much as Starscream's growls,

"With Optimus coming through the Space Bridge…it would be impossible to send the femme through without him getting to her first," Starscream was trying to keep Pixel for himself, one Megatron got his servos on something, he wouldn't let go,

"*_Optimus hasn't been notified yet, send the little femme through and I'll have Thundercracker and Skywarp collect her, _NOW_ Starscream!_" Megatron ordered,

Starscream wanted to defy him; his hesitation was enough to tell Megatron that so he nodded to Shockwave. Without hesitation and secretly minding Pixel's wellbeing, she was pulled from Starscream's grip and placed in the Space Bridge alone,

"HEY! How dare you!" Starscream bellowed but Shockwave paid no mind, securing a pair of low-level stasis cuffs on Pixel's wrists,

"You are to remain in the Space Bridge until Thundercracker and Skywarp collect you, is that clear?" is wasn't necessarily but the firmness in his voice practically screamed 'Obey and you will live', looking past him to meet Elita's gaze, she was practically begging the little femme to run and as fast as she could. Pixel's fear overrode her better judgment and her helm dropped in defeat,

"Y-yes sir," she whimpered, fresh tears rolling down her cheek plates as the doors of the Space Bridge closed and Shockwave sent her to Earth. A flash of light had blinded Pixel for a moment before she realized she wasn't on Cybertron anymore; the sky was blue with strange white shapes floating high above, the sensation of a gentle breeze caressed her frame, relaxing her considerably.

It was short lived when 2 other Decepticons, similar to Starscream in shape, landed before her. Unlike Starscream though the blue seeker had an impassive expression on his faceplates while the other had a strange smile,

"Oh how cute! Don't you think Cracker?" the purple seeker asked, swooning over Pixel like she was a pet,

"Her appearance is pleasing to the optics, though a little small for my taste," Thundercracker replied, moving to pick her up. He was gentle with her in case Megatron blasted him if she was brought to him all scuffed,

"I can see why Starscream wanted to keep her, oh well," Skywarp snickered as they took to the sky using their bipedal flight modules. Pixel was given an excellent view of Earth but since she had never been that high before, she closed her optics tightly and buried her faceplates into Thundercracker's chassis,

"I won't drop you, I'd like to keep my wings on my back thank you," Thundercracker sneered as their base platform rose out of the sea. Opening wide, the 2 jets landed and made their way to Megatron. He was in his throne room with Soundwave not too far from him; the moment he saw the little femme his smirk returned. Thundercracker placed her back on her pedes as all the Decepticons in the room watched her,

"Don't be shy my dear…Come to me," he words were like sweet Energon, but her shy nature and being in an unfamiliar placed caused her feet to remain where they were. Megatron noticed her skittish movements and fearful expression – it was almost cute seeing such a young Autobot femmeling in such a state, making his smirk grow wider,

"Megatron gave you an order femme," Thundercracker sneered, giving her a firm push that seemed to be a little too strong for the femme, causing her to fly forward and land in a heap. Instantly, she scrambled away from the seekers and tried to push herself through the wall. Tears ran anew down her cheeks as her optics jumped from mech to mech. Megatron saw her fear and, as amusing as it was, she would probably go offline from a spark attack if not calmed down.

Nodding to Soundwave, the communications officer slowly approached Pixel. She saw him coming and tried to pull away but something drifted through her audios – a sweet melody that crept into her very core. A siren song that calmed her nerves and even fogged her processor. Looking dazed but aware, Soundwave easily picked the little femme up and moved back to Megatron, placing her gently onto the tyrants lap. Feeling the warmth there, she instinctually nudged further into his chassis. Too out of it to realize, Hook the Decepticon Medic came forward and inspected her before giving his approval. Happy with the results, Megatron began to pet Pixel's helm and, in her state, she could not refuse.

* * *

><p>A week had passed since that little incident and Pixel still couldn't believe what happened to her. Megatron had confined her to his personal chambers if she wasn't out with him in the base or she was with Soundwave and his cassettes. No matter what, she was restricted to the base, she was never allowed to step outside for any circumstances.<p>

The first time awoke in Megatron's quarters was a nerve-raking experience. She did count her blessings when Megatron had assured her he wasn't going to harm her…yet, she still shivers from the feelings he made her feel with their 'make out' sessions, all his touches, caresses and gropes made her weary of the mech. He did however, as some perverse way, 'gifted' her with a collar and energon enforced leach that kept her chained to his berth or kept in hand while they were around, as if he were showing her off to the other Decepticons.

Starscream had tried time and time again to try and get her alone but Megatron, Soundwave or the cassettes were with her all the time. She didn't mind since Ravage was always great company and Laserbeak would return with footage of his flight outside of the base and was willing to show her. She tolerated the twins and was often entertained by their pranks.

But she longed to get out of the base and away from the Cons, but she was conflicted – yes she wanted to leave, to get outside but she didn't want to leave entirely. Some of the Decepticons were actually nice to her; she almost acted as a medium for their troubles, almost like a councilor like her carer was. She would sit and listen to their rants and try to be an emotional bearing for them.

The Gestalt teams were particularly favoring her, the constructicons loved having her around and often complimented her figure; calling her the 'perfect creation of Primus' hands' since her dainty frame was unheard of in these war times. The Stunticons often tried to make her laugh with jokes and the Combaticons enjoyed her company as a change of pace to their usual blunt and harsh lifestyle.

On this particular cycle, Pixel was bored out of her mind. She had paced Megatron's quarters and tried everything to beat the boredom; that is when she saw the energon blade in one of Megatron's desk draws. She had a chance to escape! But, she had no idea where she was or how to get out, what would happen if she was caught while trying to escape? Pain wasn't something she wanted to suffer and avoided it like Cybonic Plague.

But he want and need for freedom overrode her concern for safety, grabbing the blade and began cutting at the leash. After a few cuts, the cord finally gave and separated her from the berth; FREEDOM!

Since Megatron always locked his door, she had to find a different way out. Feeling like her escape attempt was in vain, she looked up as if to find a sign, that came in the shape of a circulation vent. Using the same blade, she was able to pry the cover off and slip through. He small frame made it easy to crawl through the ventilation system and perhaps find a way out of the base.

As she slipped through, she could hear different conversations between different Decepticons…mechs who never harmed her…mechs who didn't just tolerate her presence but sometimes asked for it. Her internal conundrum was put on hold when she heard a familiar and hated shrill voice. Starscream was arguing with Megatron again, nothing knew, but it was the telltale sound of something being pierced.

Moving to a vent, she peered through only to see Starscream smirking over a downed Megatron, a nasty wound on his back that was leaking profusely. He was hardly making a sound, already in stasis lock or Starscream had severed his vocal processor,

"How the might have fallen, Oh _Glorious_ Megatron, but as you lie dying I will claim your throne…and _all_ who come with it," he smirked, dropping the weapon and moved to walk out, "I believe I should make myself comfortable with my new pet shouldn't I? Only I won't hesitate to claim that lovely seal you so knowingly avoided, foolishness Megatron," he snickered and left. Now Pixel was beyond overjoyed to have escaped with her seal intact.

Pushing the vent cover off, she climbed down and made her way to the door only to be stopped by Megatron's pained groan. Turning back, she saw him move – he was still online but by the rate of his bleeding he would go offline. Elita always taught her to help others in need but she also told her not to get involved with Decepticons. Looking between the door – her only chance to escape – and Megatron – a mech in need – she sighed and turned back to Megatron and ran to his side. Firestar had taught her a little bit about repairing a damaged bot so she tried her best to stop the bleeding. Tying off energon lines and using her energon blade to seat lines she couldn't tie. Now she needed Hook, the Decepticon resident medic, to do a proper job.

"Uh…L-Lord Megatron?" she asked, she knew how bad he got when angry so caution was her friend at the moment. She watched as his ruby optics flickered weakly online, "I-I've stopped the bleeding…but you need Medical Officer Hook to fix you…c-can you walk?" he nodded weakly before trying to get to his feet. Before he dropped again, Pixel managed to catch him – he was heavy but he managed to keep most of his weight off her.

As they walked out of the throne room to get to the Medbay, Megatron weakly glanced at Pixel; her optics showed that same defeated expression she has the day she came to the Nemesis but her faceplates were dusted a rosy pink, embarrassed from being so close to him. He chuckled with mirth at her innocent display. He also noticed the cut energon leash and could only speculate her attempt to escape,

"Trying…to escape…my pet?" he asked, looking down at her. She turned away from his gaze like she was a child who got caught stealing energon treats, "I…give you…a home…energon…and this is…how you…repay me?" he watched her reaction, he could see the confliction in her optics,

"I…I just…just wanted to be free," she replied, "I…don't like the leash…or feeling like…a prisoner," she turned back to Megatron, but only making slight optic contact, "I've only seen Cybertron's sky once, the day I got caught. And I only saw the sky of this planet once…I just…just want freedom,"

Megatron could understand that; while in the mines and the gladiatorial pits he too sort freedom form his mundane existence, she merely wished for freedom from her sheltered life; he could sympathized with her,

The moment they entered that medbay, Hook and his gestalt brothers swarmed Megatron and worked quickly to repair their leader. Pixel sat to the side, trembling and fearing her punishment. She had disobeyed him, broke her leash and was trying to escape, what else was he going to do?

Megatron ordered Starscream be thrown into the brig until he was well enough to deal with him. Stepping off of the berth, he turned to Pixel; she was still trembling but had significantly calmed down from when they first entered the medbay. Striding toward her, she flinched as he knelt down before her. Going ridged as his servo came close to her neck, fearing the worse, she was surprised to feel Megatron remove the remainder of the leash's cord but the collar remained. Confusion took her expression as Megatron tilted her helm up by her chin,

"The collar will remain on you so I know where you are," he replied, "If you are not at my side, you will be with Soundwave or one of the Combiner teams, I have heard they are fond of you, but should they approach or touch you inappropriately, you _will_ notify me," he ordered, still confusing her,

"But…I tried to escape…disobeyed you…and you're giving me more…freedom?" she asked, timid from the close proximity of his helm, pulling a smirk on his face plates,

"I understand the need for freedom, my little Pixel," he name rolled off his glossa so easily it cause her to tremble, "But you are mine, I am willing to make you happy if you remain with me," he suddenly plucked her from the chair, took a seat and held her very close to him, their chassis' touching and his lip plates gently touching her neck cables, "You saved my life, not many would," he looked into her optics, seeing the innocence deep in those aqua depths, "I have been generous to you, but I can be cruel,"

"Generous?" what was he talking about? Was chaining her up and treating her like optic treats being generous? "What…have y-you done t-that is generous…Lord Megatron?" she squeaked, hesitant to ask such a question. Megatron heard the hesitance in her voice and smirked against her neck cables, pulling back to look her in the optics,

"I could've taken your seal by force, raped and steal the innocence from you then throw you to my soldiers like any pleasure bot, but I kept you close, kept you safe from such advances," his gaze seemed to grab and hold her there as his servos softly caressed her frame, "I severed your bonds with those Autobots, who wished to keep you from the world, I know I have too but only until I deemed you were ready, that I could trust you wouldn't leave," a servo gently touched her cheek plate, almost lovingly. Her mind was becoming foggy again, only this time it wasn't because of Soundwave's siren lullaby, her emotions were clouding her thoughts; confusion, clarity, happiness, sadness, longing, wanting, needing all spiraled together and blocked all logical thought, but it was his voice that seemed to cut through it,

"I…don't know…what to do…want I want…" she sighed, going limp against the tyrant, silent tears rolling down her from her optics. Megatron's caresses soon became calming strokes along her back in an attempt to soothe her,

"Then just let me rule you. Then you can have everything you want," he voice alone seemed to push the thoughts out of her mind, and only his voice remained, "Just fear me…love me…do as I say…and I will be yours," he watched as something passed through her optics before they slowly changed from aqua blue to a violet indigo,

"Yes…Lord Megatron…My…Master," her frame went completely slack as she wrapped her arms around his neck cables, he followed by wrapping his arms around her smaller frame. Looking up, he saw the cables connecting to her collar branching out to Soundwave's arm.

"_Behaviour program upload: Complete_," his monotone voice echoed, "_Warning: Programming will revert if collar is removed_,"

"Her personality is still intact?" Megatron asked, standing and cradling the young femme, nuzzling his chassis and neck cables affectionately,

"_Affirmative_," nodding, Megatron moved to leave the room with Pixel when Soundwave nudged his mind, grabbing his attention,

"_Inquiry: Pixel willingly prevented deactivation…Reason for implementing behavior modification protocols?_" it was rare for Soundwave to question Megatron on matters like this but both himself and his cassettes had grown fond of the femmes timid and considerate personality. Megatron's usual mask concealing his true feelings slipped a moment before his long time friend and ever loyal soldier, looking to the telepath with expressions no other had seen of him; loneliness and anxiety…

"So she won't ever think of leaving me."

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review!<strong>

**Pixie, I hope you like it. The last bit came at the last second when I felt I was writing Megatron a little out of character. I know tyrants deserve a little love like everyone else but I didn't want to make him out like Optimus, so that's why I used the behaviour program idea on Pixel just to make it look like Megatron believes the only way he can have someone love him is to use other means to achieve it. If you don't like it I can rewrite and repost it. No problem.**

**Happy New Year everyone**

**(Nightfury stops Megatron and Starscream from getting Pixel over-energised) lol XP**


	5. 5 xLosersRuleTheWorldx request 2

**Transformers: Drabbles**

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, here is my 2nd drabble for xLosersRuleTheWorldx. I hope you like it. ;D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Second Chance at Redemption  
><strong>Character Pairings:<strong> OMCxOMC (Bloodshed and Thornstriker are property of xLosersRuleTheWorldx)  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> BxT pairing in the same AU as 'The Unfortunate Reunion'  
><strong>WARNING:<strong> NC-17 - Smut, gentle but smut nonetheless. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

><p>Thornstriker had no idea what he was doing.<p>

It had been 3 vorns since his horrid encounter with his old roommate and having his purity ripped from him. Mirage had been a great help with coping with the trauma but no one could truly help him get over what happened to him. Perceptor and Wheeljack offered their support when ever he needed a shoulder plate to cry on or somebot to talk too. He shed tears, she talked to only his closest friends but had otherwise closed himself off from everyone else.

But that was when all the strange things happened; while on the battlefield, he'd see the bastard con who raped him but, strangely enough, his old roommate avoided him like Cybonic plague and always seemed to keep at least a cyber mile between them. The only time he ever came close was when another Decepticon chose him as their target. He either pushed him out of the way or took the hit.

This confused him greatly; why would this Decepticon, the same who stole what couldn't be restored, want to protect him as well as stay away from him. He needed answers.

He searched all the way back to the academy, he spoke to anybot who might've known Bloodshed but all he got were rumors and whispers that filtered through the populace. One of the most disturbing was a rumor that the Bot turned Con had unrequited feelings for him. This despicable Decepticon had actual romantic feelings for him? His trained and sophisticated intelligence could not believe such logic! If you love someone you do not rape them!

He had to know, he needed to know! But his drive only led him to being trapped with the same mech he hated and feared in an underground cave on a planet far from Cybertron and far from rescue. The red mech had tried countless times to bash his way out of their prison but to no avail. Memories of the rape were slowly creeping back from his memory core. The unwanted touches and pain washing over him only fueled his desire to stay as far from the mech as possible but to find out the reason behind his act.

Bloodshed finally stopped his attempts to escape the cave, he spark heavy with every stolen glance of the young, slim mech he was trapped with. He hadn't changed a bit…physically anyway but the way the green mech pulled back into himself only made him feel more guilty about what he did.

"Why?" came a small and timid voice, finally pulling his optics to those 2 gorgeous aqua optics. His legs were pulled to his chassis and arms wrapped around himself in a fetal position; a means of protecting himself in case Bloodshed tried anything, "Why did you do it?"

He couldn't find the words, what could he say to convince Thornstricker that he didn't want to rape him but to make love with him. Just as he was about to try and explain, tears fell from those blue optics and the next thing he knew the smaller mech was pounding his fists into his built chassis, crying and cursing his name,

"WHY! WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO ME! WHY?" he screamed, striking down as hard as he could, the mixture of emotions had overridden his memories of the act and spacing himself from Bloodshed was merely a second thought. The moment the larger mech grabbed his servos did he realize what he had done. Panicking, he tried to free himself but Bloodshed only pulled him closer,

"I'm…sorry," Thornstriker froze from the contact but also by what Bloodshed was saying, "I…I should've done that to you," pulling his limp form back, "I…I wanted to tell you…to say…that I…" Bloodshed froze, trying to collect himself but only let out a growl of frustration, pushing the smaller mech back and throwing a blaster into his servos, "Just shoot me! Here!" pointing to where his spark would be, "I know you want to! I took your seal! Take my spark and end this suffering!" he roared, throwing his arms open and his optics practically crying out for scientist to just pull the trigger.

Now Thornstriker was confused, suffering? What suffering could a rapist possibly feel? He held the blaster, pointing it to Bloodshed right where he indicated. The memories of the rape were flooding his processor, giving him the drive to pull the trigger but something else surfaced…their time at the academy, all the fun and happy times they had shared while attending the prestigious establishment. The bubbly and light feelings he felt whenever he was around the larger bot, the feelings of safety, kindness, and content pushed the horrid memories away, leaving him conflicted,

"What are you waiting for? Isn't this what you want?" Bloodshed saw the blaster drop so he strode forward, grabbed the barrel and held it to his spark point blank, "Just end it!"

"Tell me why you raped me?" Thornstriker cried, his emotions flying this way and that, tears running down his faceplates, "They say you love me! You don't rape those you love! Why?"

"Because I was the only way!" time froze. Raping was the only way he could show Thornstriker love? "My sire fragged me up so bad, I only know violence, not tenderness or care. If I wanted something, I had to take it or else I would be weak," he looked down to Thornstriker with as much love, regret, grief and contentment as he could, "I wanted to tell you…how much I loved you…your modesty…your kindness…your smile…everything about you only drove me to love you more…but I just…" Thornstricker could only watch as, for the first time, Bloodshed shed a single tear from his ruby optics.

Only instinct drove the small scientist; logic be damned! His repressed feelings for the larger mech came back full force, almost forgetting the rape. He dropped the blaster and knelt down with Bloodshed, taking his faceplates into his smaller servos, he searched his optics and expression; if there was even a tiny hint of a lie, he would grab the blaster and give the Con what he wanted.

Like a magnetic force, their faceplates drew closer until their lips met. No force was used, only soft caresses and tender kissing. Bloodshed was surprised by what Thornstriker was doing but didn't want to second guess it, he raised one of his servos and hesitantly took the smaller mech's cheek plates gently, as if he were made of glass.

Their kissing grew deeper; glossas snaked out, gently and tentatively caressed one another while their servos followed suit. Thornstriker's servos remained on Bloodshed's faceplates and his neck cables, keeping him in place while Bloodshed's servos always remained above the green mech's waistline, never dropping below his hip joints but slightly caressed his sides, back plates and faceplates, treating the younger bot as if he would break at the slightest sign of force. Bloodshed had to admit, he never used such care or restraint with anyone, not even his friends…the thought of what he did caused his servos to move even softer than before, sending tingling sensations through Thornstrikers sensory net, setting it alight.

"Blood…shed…" he whispered, pulling away for a moment to stare at the older mech. A silent promise crossed their optics as the larger mech gently slid down the wall, pulling Thornstriker into his lap, his legs on either side of Bloodshed's hips. Their pelvic plating were so close, Bloodshed almost lost his composure but he waited for Thornstriker to move at his own pace. He could see conflict in the scientist's optics but still made no move to rush him.

Cycling a hard vent, Thornstriker moved his hips forward and ground into Bloodshed. A deep growling moan rumbled in the Cons throat as Thornstriker's timid and hesitant movements were jumpstarting his arousal, his cable was already pressed against his plating, Thornstriker was only causing it to push harder against it,

"Slow…please…I…don't want to…feel pain again," Thornstriker pleaded, despite having the control he was taking a more submissive role. Bloodshed could not say no to him. Both drew back their plating, cables erect and ports dripping. How long had Bloodshed wished for this moment, he still could not believe Thornstriker was allowing this after what he had done,

"I…thought you…hated me...why do you…seek me?" he gasped as a small servo wrapped around his cable and slowly moved up and down,

"They said…you…you loved me," Thornstriker gasped, taking his own cable and brushed it against Bloodshed's, "I…cared…about you…but I…never thought…you loved me," it was hard to speak clearly when his sensors were tingling from the growing knot in his tanks, gasping and panting with each movement. Growing desperate, Thornstriker took Bloodshed's servo and pushed a thick finger into his port, gasping from the familiar intrusion but this time it was slow, careful and all he felt was pleasure.

Bloodshed just wanted to force his cable deep into the sleek warmth his finger was engulfed in, but he had promised he would never again hurt this sweet bot, so willing to forget and forgive him, he still had to prove he didn't want to rape him but he was glad for the chance.

He wrapped his servo around Thornstriker's, adding a little bit of pressure to their spikes, causing the small scientist to gasp and buck harder, pushing back onto Bloodshed's finger,

"What you did…was wrong…you…hurt me," he moved another finger inside of him, bucking harder and covering them with lubricant, "But the…way you tried to…keep your…distance…when…you s-saved me," the filling feeling of the fingers, now becoming 3, was making it harder and harder to speak coherently, "You…were…sincerely…re-re-remorseful….OH PRIMUS! AHH!" he screamed in pleasure as the fingers were brushing sensor clusters,

"Tell me," Bloodshed groaned, releasing their cables and pulling Thornstriker flushed against him, "Tell me what you want…I promise no pain, I swear," looking deeply into his optics, all he could see was sincerity,

"You…cable…inside…slow…close…so close," aqua optics glazed with desire and lust but held an air of innocence. Bloodshed nodded and lifted Thornstriker up, the head of his leaking cable nudging his port. Thornstriker reached around and guided the cable to his port, feeling the tip just push past the rim. Gasping and grabbing Bloodshed's shoulder plates, he nodded and tried to relax as the con pushed deeper.

Half his cable easily slid into the prepared port and drew a moan from the young bot. Bloodshed didn't try to force more into his port but simply guided Thornstriker up and down half his length, pulling out sweet cries and moans with no hint of pain. Soft and tenderly they moved against each other, building the pressure to a sweet and almost unbearable level. More of the cable slipped into his port until, once fully sheathed, his whole body erupted with pleasure. Every sensor in his port was grazed and stimulated, only to tightened the knot in his tanks; clinging to Bloodshed for dear life, he buried his helm into his neck cables as he humped back to Bloodshed's gentle thrusting.

Oh how he wanted to move faster, hold Thornstriker down and ravage him with all the love and passion he could master, but the fear of hurting him was in the forefront of his clouded mind, only moving slowly and gently, bringing as much pleasure to the scientist as he could muster,

"Thorn…I'm…gonna…so c-close~" Bloodshed hissed, guiding his hips down gently and easily from the lubricant leaking passed his cable and staining their pelvic plating and thighs. He took Thornstriker's neglected cable into his servo and pumped at a moderate pace, causing Thornstriker to scream,

"Close! Close! Please…please inside!" he bucked harder, totally lost in euphoria until something within him snapped. White consumed his vision and the floodgates opened wide. A silent scream passed his slack mouth plates as his overload completely consumed him, spark pounding in his chassis and his cable erupting on their abdominal plating and Bloodshed's servo.

Bloodshed, taken by surprised, roared his own overload from the feel of Thornstriker's port walls contracting and milking his cable. He clung to the smaller bot as he released everything he had into him, filling to the brim. Jerking from the aftershocks, they both slumped against the wall, Thornstriker lying against Bloodshed's chassis with his cable still buried in his full port – lubricant and transfluid leaking slightly. Gasping and panting, Bloodshed placed a careful servo on Thornstriker's helm and another around his back, sighing in content.

He may still have a chance with his beloved, intelligent green Autobot.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it!<strong>


	6. 6 xLosersRuleTheWorldx request 3

**Transformers Drabbles**

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, here is my 3rd drabble for xLosersRuleTheWorldx. I hope you like it. ;D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Second Chance at Redemption  
><strong>Character Pairings:<strong> OMCxOMC (AirstreamxWheeljack)  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Make-up Interfacing  
><strong>WARNING:<strong> NC-17 - Smut. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

><p>Airstream stood awkwardly outside of the quarters he shared with his bondmate, Wheeljack, while on base. In his servos were a bunch of crystalline petal roses from the Planet Peresia as a peace offering to his fuming mate. His stubborn attitude had blinded him when they were arguing about the dynamics of Cybertronian Mechanics in Organic lifeforms and the practical uses of such lifeforms; he had completely dismissed this notion and argued with Wheeljack heatedly before he watched him storm out. It wasn't until a few cycles later that he was proven wrong when he had heard about the techno organic Sari Sumdac on one of her annual visits to Cybertron.<p>

Feeling like a complete idiot, he stopped whatever he was doing to apologize. He has been standing there for what seemed like stellar cycles trying to work up the courage to suck in his pride and apologize to the mech he loved.

Finally, he rapped the door and waited to a reply,

"Go away!" The door between them muffled Wheeljack's yell, and by his tone he was still upset,

"Jack, please open the door. I just…"

"No I don't want to hear it!" he snapped back, Airstream could tell he was just behind the door, no doubt leaning against it. Airstream sighed and punched in an override code and watched as the door wheeshed open and his mate fell into his arms. The surprised Wheeljack stared back at him and did nothing as the seeker carried him back into their room and locked the door.

Once back on the ground, Wheeljack huffed and turned away from Airstream. The seeker couldn't help but find the behavior cute; bending down to his knee, he leaned over his frustrated mate, presented the roses and sent as much love as he could muster through their bond. Wheeljack wanted to ignore the warm feelings and the gorgeous roses before him but he relented enough to accept them and then, sending forgiveness and joy back through their bond,

"I am so sorry I made you feel like that Jack," Airstream sighed, "I always seem to sure I am right, that I don't even seem to see I was wrong," Wheeljack smiled behind his mask and cupped the seekers cheek when his arms wrapped around his waist from behind.

The seeker then had a rather naughty thought, seemed the teasing emotions and caresses through their bond and watched as his inventor shudder and moan,

"Expects say that the best way to resolve and make up after an argument in couples is to communicate…" Airstream began planting chaste kisses along Wheeljack's neck cables, pulling out incoherent moans and gasps, "Apologize as I have done…Forgive, which seems you have already done…"

"Get to the fragging point!" Wheeljack snapped, pulling at the seeker with more earnest, rubbing himself against the seeker as his arousal skyrocketed,

"Okay, okay…the final stage, my impatient lover, is intimacy. To strengthen our strained bond would require physical interactions…something your frame is just _begging _for," he smirked, picking up his aggravated mate and moving to their berth. Wheeljack looped his arms around Airstream's neck cables, planting sloppy kisses and sucking on the cables to urge his mate to move faster,

Despite initiating this encounter, Airstream's resolve was breaking with each sloppy kiss from his mate so, in order to remedy this, he grabbed a pair of low-level stasis cuffs as he threw Wheeljack onto the berth, slapping the cuffs on and binding his mate's arms behind his back,

"No…wha…what are you doing?" Wheeljack wheezed, looking down at his mate and his wandering servos mapping out his lower extremities,

"How can we possible get past this predicament without showing each other how much we love one another…and as I did most of the damage, I will begin," smirking as he lowered himself onto his mate, kissing his abdominal plating and working his way down, Wheeljack couldn't help but moan and keen as he watched and felt Airstream kiss, lick and nip at whatever plating he could reach.

The instant he felt his glossa on his plating, his pelvic armor snapped back, free his cable and leaking pot,

"My my, my little inventor is eager for my apology," Airtstream teased, skimming the wet port with a single digit, "But remember my mate, we must communicate first. So tell me what to do…instruct me,"

"You…your glossa!" he hissed, loving the feeling of his mate talon at his port, wriggling to try and get it inside him, "Please…use your…glossa on my…my port!" he cried. Airstream smirked, leaning down and dragged his glossa over the weeping port, humming at the tangy taste of his mate's fluids. Wheeljack jerked and moaned at the treatment, egging the seeker on until the knot in his tanks began to tighten. "Sh-shouldn't I…I a-apologies to you?" Wheeljack asked, mewling at the loss of contact when Airstream stopped eating his port, "I'm as much at fault…as you are," he gasped,

"Well, if you insist," Wheeljack was rethinking his offer when Airstream climbed onto the berth and picked him up. Leaning against the plush pillows at the head of the berth, Airstream leaned back as he positioned Wheeljack on his knee plates and watched his mate's optics grow wide as his own cable sprung out at attention, pre-lubricate leaking from the tip. "Not much you can do with your mask in the way Jack," smiling as his mate's faceplates flushed and his mask snapped back. Though Wheeljack didn't really like removing his mask due to his self-consciousness on his appearance, to any other bot he had perfectly normal lip plates and cheek plates, but to Airstream he was simply perfection.

With Airstream's help supporting him, Wheeljack leaned forward and licked the dripping fluid before attacking the tip of the cable. Airstream howled as Wheeljack increased his ministrations and tried to take as much as the spike as he could, hording the metal like an energon treat.

"Wow! Wo-AH! S-s-slow down Jack," Airstream strained, feeling his own overload twist his tanks, "I want to…OH! Fill you up when I…AH…Mmmm overload," he hissed, finally managing to push the smaller mech off, pulling him into his lap and teasing his port with his cable,

"We've talked…apologized…and forgiven…I ***_gasp*_** want…your intimacy," his optics held the same emotion as his words, he needed this and Airstream was more than willing. Despite Wheeljack's impatient jerks and wriggling, the seeker managed to enter the smaller bot and gently, guiding his down until he was fully seated; he was thankful for their rather active interface life, he could enter Wheeljack without worrying about hurting the smaller bot,

"Oh Primus! You feel…_soo_ warm, and wet…ARGH! So good," Airstream hissed as he started rocking back and forth, pulling sweet moans, groans and cries from his lover,

"Yes! So Big! So Deep! Good! So Good!" Wheeljack cried, moving faster than his partner to get the needed stimulation to undo the pleasing knot. Airstream tried to calm the bot's movements but soon he was too far-gone to try and stop him. Soon he was gripping those pure white thighs, fisting and pumping his mate's neglected cable and matched the speed of his mate's thrusts. Their cries and moans echoing in chorus as ecstasy gripped their sparks; jumping and twisting in their chambers, calling out to one another.

Airstream made short work of the no-longer-needed stasis cuffs while Wheeljack opened both his own and Airstream's spark chamber; feeling his freed servos, they instantly wrapped around his mate's neckcables and helm, slamming their chassis' together and merged their sparks.

Minds unified and the feedback piled, the added sitmulation pulled out more cries and wails from the pair. Feeling their sparks shudder and pulse, frames running hot and internal cooling systems working overtime to compensate for their overworked systems. Thoughts, feelings and memories rushed through their bond, repairing and strengthening it all the more stronger.

"Ah! Oh! Ah! AH! OH PRIMUS! AIRSTREAM!" and that was it; Sparks, port and cable spazamed and broke through all sense and logic as processor-blowing overload consumed them both. Optics flashing white and vocal processors shorting out with only static crackled through.

Airstream flooded and filled his screaming mate with warm transfluid while Wheeljack coated Airstream cable with lubricant. His own spike shook and erupted with transfluid, coating his abdominal plating as well as Airstream's servo and chassis.

Slumping down on the berth, Airstream kept Wheeljack close and sighed as their sparks settled but remained joined,

"That…had to be…the best make-up interface I've ever had," Wheeljack sighed, feeling his spark finally withdrawn and return to it's chamber. Airstream sighed in agreement, feeling his own spark return to it's chamber. But as he regained himself, that same smirk returned to his aqua faceplates. Quick as a flash, Wheeljack was pinned beneath the seeker, feeling those sinful servos work magic over his over sensitive frame,

"Want to make it even better?" he smirked, Wheeljack looked stunned for a moment before sharing his own smile, amazed by his partner's stamina; wrapping his arms around Airstream's helm and began kissing, twitching every time Airstream caressed a sensitive area.

It was going to be a LONG Orbital Cycle…


	7. 7 PixelTheLittlestFembot request 4

**Transformers Drabbles**

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I just haven't had any requests. Here's another for PixelTheLittlestFembot. I hope you like it sweety!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Every Emperor needs an Empress.  
><strong>Character Pairings:<strong> TFP Megatron x OFC-Pixel  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> The above pairing where Megatron whats a mate and Pixel fits his criteria.  
><strong>WARNING:<strong> NC-17 - Smut. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

><p>Megatron observed one of the Decepticons' recent battles against Optimus and his Autobots; they were weakening, waning energon resources was an obvious conclusion and the very thought made him smirk. His rival and his forces would fall by his hand in battle whether he had the strength to do so or not. But thinking of such victories and the rewards they would bring brought out another thought that had plagued him since the beginning of this war. With his success he would conquer both Cybertron and Earth, all would bow before him…but he had no one to share it with.<p>

He wasn't a sentimental sappy bot by nature, but like any good Cybertronian he too sought a partner, some bot he could love and hold, one who would reciprocate his affections but he could never find that one bot. Granted, he admitted he was picky about this single bot he wanted to spend eternity with, someone to rule by his side.

Retreating into his own mind, he could just picture such a bot; a slender frame, petite but with some form of hidden strength, wide innocent optics and a demeanour oblivious of his actions. The very thought of this perfect bot made him moan, imagining all the deliciously tabo acts he could place upon this bot.

Knockout and Soundwave interrupted his thoughts as they entered the main command center,

"Lord Megatron, forgive the tardiness of my report but I have triangulated a new energon source, we await your orders," Knockout bowed, Soundwave simply stood to a side and awaited Megatron's orders,

"Very well. Send a scouting squad out to make the preparations for the miners," he replied, not sparing the bots a glance, they simply nodded and left, leaving Megatron to his unsavoury thoughts.

* * *

><p>"HA! Nailed ya!" Miko cried, pointing at Jack in victory. The kids had just finished school and were hanging out at the Autobot base. Arcee and Bumblebee were off to the side passing the time until they had to go out on patrol, Optimus was out on patrol and Bulkhead was watching the kids. A flurry of pink ran past of them and up to the resident medic with a tool in her servos.<p>

Pixel had been with the bots since Wheeljack came to Earth. He had saved her from an attack on her colony not far from Earth. The Decepticons had tried to conquer it but she had managed to get away with the Wreaker's help.

Despite liking the older mech, Pixel wished to stay on Earth and wanting to help out her new friends. Ratchet oddly enough took to the little femme; she was helpful, polite and didn't get in his way. She helped him keep the medbay clean and clear, fetched tools and data pads while he worked and was good at picking up on small repairs needed here and there.

"Oh Sorry Miss Arcee, I need to get these parts to Mr. Ratchet," Pixel fussed after bumping into the taller blue femme, picking up the components she had dropped in her rush and ran out of the room,

"Cute kid," Arcee smiled, "Not many bots like that anymore,"

"That's because she's been on a neutral colony since she was sparked, one that _hasn't_ been in the war," Bulkhead replied, also sharing the same thoughts as the femme,

"And despite being here as long as she has, she's never left the base," Jack added, thinking that was a little strange,

"Ratchet keeps her busy since he enjoys her help, that and Optimus like's to keep a close eye on her since she is a femme," Bulkhead replied, only to receive a glare from Arcee,

"And what is that supposed to mean?" she hissed, glaring down at the taller bot,

"Woah ah…I...I just meant she's been outta of the war. Yeah! She's never experienced the hardships of war yet," he hoped his words could cool the aggressive femme and when she didn't lash out to him and walked out, he released a sigh of relief.

Meanwhile, Pixel was able to get Ratchet the tools he needed and was hanging around in case he needed something. But she was so bored, she had already cleaned the base top to bottom, helped Ratchet with reports and checks, completed her monitor duty and even played with the kids, she wanted something different. That gave her an idea,

"Um, Mr. Ratchet? Would it be alright if I go out for a walk please?" she asked, waiting for the older bots answer,

"Well, I see why not," he replied, turning to look at her, "But _I_ will program your coordinates for the ground bridge. We don't want you ending up in the North Pole or the oceans," he smirked at the small giggle to gave him. Walking out with her, Bumblebee and Arcee were leaving for their patrol after dropping the kids at home. As they left, Ratchet programmed the Ground Bridge and watched Pixel speed off in her motorcycle mode.

When she came out of the bridge, vast plains of grassy fields and small forests surrounded her; the sun was high and bright, clear blue skies as far as she could see. The soft breeze made her feel so relaxed her legs felt wobbly, since there was no one around she decided to stay in her robot mode and walked around the fields and admired their beauty.

After clearing another tall hill, she gasped at the sight of a huge patch of wild flowers at the bottom. Running down with glee, she twirled and whirled until she fell back onto the bed of flowers. Sighing in content, she took in the exotic smells of the flowers and loved every moment of it.

Unfortunately, her relaxation was cut short when she heard something nearby. Getting up from her comfy spot in the flowers, she walked silently to where the sounds were coming from; peeking over a hill she gasped when she saw 4 Decepticon vehicons walking in and around a cave and more coming. Pixel drew back and activated her comlink,

"Come in Mr. Ratchet, Mr Optimus, Anyone," she whispered,

"_Pixel what is it? What is the matter?_" Optimus' voice filtered through her comlink giving her a sense of security,

"Sir, I found vehicons walking around a cave just a klik from where I am," she replied, needing only that to get the Autobots here to help,

"_Stay down Pixel, we are coming. Ratchet will open a space bridge at these coordinates after he has bridged us to your location. Optimus out_," merely nodding, she received the coordinates from Ratchet and made her way to them. By the time she got there, she saw the familiar swirling grean and blue light of the Ground Bridge. Smiling and without hesitation, she made a run for the bridge and entered it. But what she didn't realise was this was a grave mistake.

* * *

><p>Megatron had just watched the last of his men walk through he bridge to mine the new energon mine. Pleased that his victory was coming ever closer, he turned to leave the room with Soundwave when the sounds of tapping pedes caught his audios. Looking back, his optics widened at the sight of a small pink and aqua femme. Her bright optics looked around confused and unnerved,<p>

"This isn't the base," she whined, looking around before looking to Megatron; she only came to his waist and just looked so helpless, "Hello sir, could you please tell me where I am?" now this was strange, this little femme didn't know who he was?

"You are on my ship little femme," he replied, moving away from Soundwave and knelt down before her,

"Oh, I must've walked through the wrong Ground bridge, I am sorry," she apologised, "Mr. Ratchet said he would bridge me back to base while the Autobots fought the Vehicons," Megatron jerked back at hearing the news but smirk when he heard Soundwave walk out of the room to warn their miners.

"I see, then fortune favors you my dear, getting you away from those lying, controlling Autobots," he smirked, taking her servo and planting a soft kiss on her fingers. She hitched for a moment, taken aback by his actions but soon realised what he had said,

"The Autobots aren't controlling and they never lied to me," she pulled her servo back and held it to her chassis embarrassed,

"Oh really?" he asked, standing at full height and offered his servo to her, "Then allow me to prove my accusations," his optics bore into her, he could see the hesitation but it didn't take long for her to accept his offered servo and allowed him to lead her out of the control room.

* * *

><p>It had been almost a month since Pixel accidentally stumbled onto the Nemesis. Megatron was such a gentle bot though he was firm and hard on his troops; he had explained to her that the Autobots were the cause of the war with their restrictive caste system and the destruction of Cybertron. But when she countered with the kindness they showed her, he rebutted with how they kept her close, never allowed her out on her own or chose where she could go.<p>

She refused to believe what he said, so she had often stayed in the room he allowed her to stay in. But slowly, she began to believe what he had said; Ratchet was almost meticulous to keep her close and on a short leash. Even Optimus refused to let her leave his sight, restricting her to the base during her first few weeks on Earth.

If all this was true, what if what he said about the war and Cybertron were true too! That the Autobots were the cause of it all? Coming to this realisation, she decided to apologise to Megatron for not believing him. Walking out of her room, she walked to where she remembered Megatron's quarters were. It was oddly quiet around the Nemesis since she only saw a few vehicons walking around the corridors.

Coming to the large doors of Megatron's quarters, she knocked twice,

"Enter," came the reply, taking a deep breath, she entered and marvelled at the room before her; weapons of all kinds littered the walls with what looked tapestries decorating them, a large berth with soft mesh coverings and plush pillows, Megatron was sitting at a large desk when he turned to look at her, "Ah Pixel, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" he asked, smirked as he looked her up and down,

"Um…I…I wanted to say…that I'm…I'm sorry I didn't believe you," she admitted, looking down embarrassed under his gaze. His smirk grew, standing from his seat and pushing Pixel to one of the walls; she was surprised by his actions, freezing under his touches,

"I am glad I was able to get through to you my dear," he smirked, running a finger down her faceplates tenderly, "But I fear the Autobots may still hold sway on you," he meticulously glided his finger from her faceplates to her sides, causing her to shiver, "They may come for you," his whispered breathily, she shivered at his tone and the way he touched her,

"They can't. You said this ship never stopped moving…I…I don't want to go back," she whispered, hesitant in her words, but words Megatron longed to hear,

"I will help you Pixel, but there is only so much I can do…unless," he began but trailed off, waiting for her to further the conversation the way he wanted it to,

"What?" like a fly to honey,

"Well, if you were willing to give yourself…_completely_…to me, I'd be able to keep the Autobots away from you. Protect you from their lies," he smiled, kneeling down to look her straight in the optic,

"Completely?" she asked, wondering what he meant by that. Smirking, his touches grew bold as he picked her up and sat down in his seat again with her on his lap. One servo went to her chassis – massaging the plating surrounding her spark and sides, while another servo went straight to her pelvic plating – rubbing and kneading the sensitive plating. She gasped and wriggled at the strange sensations Megatron was giving her. No one had touched her like this, not even herself.

"I was informed you were still intact, give yourself to me, mind body and spark, and I swear no Autobot can or ever will take you from me," he whispered into her audios, feeling her shiver against him,

"But I…" she began, but was cut off when a jolt of pleasure shot out up her spine,

"Be mine," he hissed, licking her audio, "…and stay safe," he then pulled back from her, "Or, perhaps you wish to be back with them," he watched her reaction, "I know how well Autobots weave their lies, and far too often they ensnare young bots like you to their wicked ways," she turned back, horrified by what he was saying, "I am more than willing to return you to them if you wish," taking his arms back, Pixel unconsciously grabbed them before realising what she did. "No? Such a fickle femme," he smiled, setting her on her pedes before him as he sat, "So tell me; will you stay and be with me or do you wish to return to the Autobots' cage?"

Her mind was racing; did she want to return to the Autobots after what he told her? Or did she want to stay with him, giving him her seal and spark? She was so conflicted. Seeing her hesitance, he thought to play on it,

"Your hesitance tells me you don't wish to stay, a shame…unless you wish to prove otherwise," he smirked; she was timid – just the way he liked them. Through her confusion, she agreed only to squeak in surprise when his half erect cable sprung from his pelvic plating, "If you want to stay here, with me, you must prove your resolve to me," nodding to his cable, he enjoyed seeing her blush a squirm with conviction and embarrassment.

He wanted her to….just to prove she wanted to stay with him? The stress of deciding between supposed freedom and imprisonment caused something to snap. A strange resolve shot through her processor; she didn't want to be trapped.

As if her body developed a mind of its own, she stepped forward and knelt down before Megatron. Timidly, she took his cable in her hand and marvelled at it's size despite it only being half pressurised. Feeling its warmth, she began to pump her servo unsure of what to do,

"That's right Pixel," he hissed, feeling the pressure build, "Nice and easy, no need to rush yourself," his servo petted her helm while the other guided her servos to pump a little faster. Now fully erect and hard, he nudged her helm forward, "Take it into your mouth, suck the head," he ordered, smirking as she leaned forward and did as he said, hesitantly she licked his cable before taking the head into her mouth, "_Yess_! Now hollow your mouth and take in as much as you can," she followed his instruction and took in more, gagging slightly as she took in too much, "Pace yourself my dear, there will be other times to practise deep throating," he smirked, the very thought of her doing that made his cable harden more.

Pixel still couldn't believe what she was doing, but somehow she was actually enjoying it. Was this what interfacing felt like? Squirming a little due to an uncomfortable wetness between her legs, she took one servo away from Megatron's cable and rubbed her pelvic plating. Surprised she moved away from Megatron's cable while feeling a new wet sensation between her legs.

Curious, Megatron looked down and smirked at the sight before him; Pixel had only realised now that she was wet, that her valve registered what she was about to commit and acted accordingly. Before she could protest, Megatron scooped her up and laid her out on his berth, taking a pair of stasis cuffs from his desk and cuffing her servos behind her back,

"M-Megatron? What are you~!" she didn't get to finish when Megatron began to assault her pelvic plating, finding the hidden override switches and began to devour her virgin port,

"You did a perfect job on me my dear, I wish to return the favour," he smirked, returning to her port; swiping his glossa over her opening, sucking the sensitive node above it as well as the protoform surrounding both. Now Pixel saw why Megatron had bound her, her arms would've been flailing by the sheer intense sensations she was feeling. His glossa was so smooth and thick, her mind swam with thoughts she never had before, wanting something more than the intense treatment she was already having.

"Me…Mega…AH! _ohAH~!_ Megatron!" she gasped, feeling his glossa probe her port, feeling the strange slide and stretch of her port. Placing a small kiss on her node, Megatron pulled back and chuckled at the impatient whine she gave him,

"Don't worry my dear, I shall you up shortly," he smirked, picking her up again only to place her above his cable while leaning back against the head of the berth. In their future _endeavours_ he will show her who is dominant but if there was one thing Megatron wasn't was a rapist. For her first time, Megatron would allow this equal position. Rubbing his cable over her port, he lathered it evenly with her flowing lubricant, "I will not lie, this will hurt since you are small than I am, but I promise you nothing but pleasure soon after," she whined at the thought of pain, "Do you want this? Tell me now or I'll stop," he groaned, barely holding back his own libido.

The choice: to give into Megatron and be free, or return to her Autobot friends and be imprisoned. Looking to Megatron, she leaned forward to his lips and placed a kiss, "Take…me…" those 2 words sealed her fate.

With that, he entered her slowly, allowing her to adjust to him. She believed his words as the pericing stretch of her virgin walls and the sudden breaking of her seal made her tense up, gasping in pain and a few tears escaped her optics,

"Just breath, relax," he whispered, licking her audio and stroked the metal fins on her back. With the added attention she calmed, looking to Megatron with unreciprocated trust, smirking he plunged into her again and fully sheathed himself. She was tight, wet, warm, everything he had sought after in a mate, she was perfect.

He began a steady rhythm, smooth strokes that pulled the cutest and most arousing moans and sounds from her pouting lips. He captured them several times as they changed positions, all the sensors in her valve were rubbed, prodded and massaged to the point were all logical and reasonable thought was lost.

Now Megatron held her down, no stasis cuffs, with her gripping his braced servos. His pace was fast and relentless, their cries and screams echoing through the ship but no crewmember made a move to silence them. Megatron could feel his end closing in, so he began to viciously rub the node above her valve, causing Pixel to scream,

"Mega…tron…C-close! S-s-so close~!" she cried, moving with each thrust as they became erratic,

"That's it Pixel!" he bellowed, "Scream! Scream my name! Make sure all can hear who you are bond to!" with a click and hiss, his chest plates parted to reveal his spark, tainted by the Dark Energon shard within. Eyes clouded with pleasure and lust, Pixel did the same, her spark a rose pink, fluttered and flickered with arousal.

Just as they reached their peak, Megatron pulled Pixel close and closed the distance between them, shoving their sparks together and skyrocketing their pleasure to its zenith. Pixel was first, the sensations were too much and her body gave into the pleasure and barely rode out the waves of ecstasy. Megatron roared soon after, his spark gripping her own with such possession, filling her to the brim with his transfluid before he collapsed next to her.

Taking a minute to collect himself, he turned to his Pixel…His. He finally found his innocent and timid mate. He could feel the turmoil in her spark from choosing him, he send waves of reasurence to her to calm her spark, seemingly working as she recharged. Pulling the mesh blankets over them, he held her close. Refusing to let her go ever again. She belonged to him, now and forever.

Even evil tyrants need a little love. Whether it be consensual or forced.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it Pixel, sorry if it seems rushed, I had a late night while writing it.<strong>


	8. 8 xLosersRuleTheWorldx request 4

**Transformers Animated**

* * *

><p><strong>WarpathThornstriker/Bloodshed**

* * *

><p>An argument between enemies turns to unexpected truces for the sake of satisfying a mutual need.<p>

Warpath could not believe what had happened. It had been some time before he had gotten over what he discovered occurring between his object of affection and the wretched con that had broken him so severely but now he was able to enjoy his time with the smaller bot, but while the 2 were hanging out in a small, low key club – no loud music, mild high grade and a great place to just relax even though half of the occupants were on opposing sides – Thornstriker had frozen in mid conversation before he was practically flying out of the door, apologising as he ran from him.

Warpath had managed to keep up with the faster mech only to find Bloodshed was on his tail. Did the Decepticon cause Thornstriker to run? Despite what he had put aside, his anger and prejudice toward the con returned with a vengeance, picking up speed before tackling the red bot to the ground, watching as Thornstriker had run up to their rented room in a neutral hotel,

"Don't move con!" he rumbled, pulling the down bot out of the public view and into the shadows casted by the long building,

"Not this again. Look just frag off bot," Bloodshed hissed, pushing Warpath off of him as he got to his feet,

"As if. You did something to scare Thornstriker, why else would he run," the Tank mech rumbled, watching the con with a tense frame, ready to fight should he live up to his vicious reputation,

"I didn't scare him. He bumped into me after running from that club. How do I know _you_ didn't scare him?!" Bloodshed growled, advancing on Warpath, fists gripped and armed, "What the hell did you do?!"

"Nothing!" Warpath growled back, they were practically pushing each other back with there faceplates, snarling and rumbling like wild cybers but it was a familiar cry that paused their argument.

It was Thornstriker. Cursing their dense processors, they stumbled over each other and tried to push past and get to the little bots aid first. Fortunate for Warpath, he had a key to their shared quarters but was pushed aside the moment the door opened and Bloodshed ran in.

They continued to stumble and fight over as they fell into the main living room, the only thing to stop them cold was an odd scent. Not a bad scent – actually it was a sweet and alluring scent – just it was out of place in the dingy little flat. Locking on with their sense to locate the smell, it came from the room Thornstriker had claimed when the autobots had arrived on the neutral world. Forgetting their rivalry, if only for a moment, the pair moved toward the door and found it to be locked, but the scent was all the more stronger.

It was only when the pair heard a pained moan from the room, did they realise what had occurred. Thornstriker was in heat?! Warpath racked his brain as to how this had happened, the older mech was always meticulous about tracking his heat cycles after the destructive incident was a certain con, always making sure he organised leave time to deal with the ache away from any contact.

Bloodshed however recognised this scent, purring as he inhaled deeply. This scent always drove him made when Thornstriker agreed to interface, or at least when he allowed Bloodshed to make out with him, a sweet scent that could be detected with glossa sensors, making it all the more sweeter. But Warpath did not like the sounds coming from Bloodshed, he couldn't stop the mech from hurting Thornstriker last time, he sure as hell wasn't going to let it happen again when he was practically next to the con.

Without warning, he tackled the con, wrestling and grappling with him. The mixture of their scuffle and Thornstriker's scent was making everything heated. Cried of rage, pain and pleasure seemed to echo throughout the room before the sound of an opening door paused the warring mechs.

The sweet odour grew stronger, looking up from their position on the floor they gapped at the sight before them;

Thornstriker, knees buckled and barely standing without help from the door frame, his pelvic armor retracted and revealing his erect cable and his dripping port. Lubricant rolling down his cable and thighs and shudders racking his frame as he stared at the still bots,

"Please…Bloodshed…Warpath…your fighting it-it's…" Thornstriker could barely finish his sentence as his exposed cable twitched and his port quivered. Then it dawned on them; it was an older line of code that scientists found in bots who suffered heat cycles – conflict between bots who elicit emotional reactions in a heat driven bots makes the feeling suffered in those models increase, much like organic males fighting over a female in heat,

The thought of the victor aiding poor Thornstriker with his unexpected heat cycle was a pleasing thought to the mechs, both wanting to tear the other apart in order to prove who would be better to help Thornstriker but the smaller mech simply stumbled over to where they were on the floor, taking one of their servos and pressing them flush against his scolding frame.

Surprised by the usually shy mech's directness, Bloodshed and Warpath looked at Thornstriker, then their servos and the warm armor beneath them to each other. It didn't take a genius to realise that in Thornstriker's state, he was asking both of them to help him,

"Truce?" Bloodshed rumbled, not liking the idea but finding it better than leaving the poor desperate mech to fight through it on his own,

"Only cause he wants to. But keep your servos to yourself," Warpath begrudgingly agreed, a warning rumble in his voice,

"Likewise," then nothing else was said as the 2 moved around until Thornstriker was between them; Warpath at his front and Bloodshed at his back. Keeping the smaller mech's servos out of the way, the 2 of them set to work; Warpath ran his servos over Thornstriker's chassis and thighs while Bloodshed kissed and nuzzled Thornstriker's neck cables as his servos teased his back and aft. The poor mech bucked harder against the 2 larger mechs as they drove his sensors wild.

A particularly hard buck hit Warpath in just the right way, causing him to moan and automatically reveal his erect cable. Flustered by his body's reaction, thinking he was going too fast into this, Thornstriker had other plans as he swooped down and took Warpath's cable into his servos and mouth, alternating between sucking and pumping the stiff metal shaft. Warpath groaned and gasped at the sleek sensation, his fantasies of have the smaller mech suck him coming back all too quickly, flooding his processor with bliss,

"Agh, Thornstriker…we're meant…ngh…to be helping you," he groaned, resisting the urge to place a servo on Thornstriker's helm as his sucking became harder,

"Shut up and enjoy it, autobot," Bloodshed hissed, pawing and skimming his fingers through Thornstriker's presented valve, smirking as said bot moaned around Warpath and pushed his hips back, "If it helps him overload, just let him do it,

"You sound…ngh –AH…like this happened…Oh~…before," Warpath tried to distract his mind to allow this blissful sensation of Thornstriker's mouth around his cable to last but Bloodshed's comment was unnerving,

"Only made out, though that is none of your business," Bloodshed rumbled, extending his own cable but waited for Thornstriker to make a move. Warpath watched as Thornstriker pulled away for a moment, looked to Bloodshed then, of his own volition, took the red mech's cable and slid it into his port. It amazed him, along with stunning him, that Bloodshed was actually quite gentle with his child-hood friend. Thornstriker began to cry out and moan as he moved over Bloodshed's cable, becoming used to the thick shaft before retuning to Warpath's strained length, pulling more blissful moans and cries from the 2 mechs. Bloodshed leaned further forward to grasp the smaller mech's cable, pumping slowly, grasping the base ever so slightly to prevent the bot's heat to end too early.

"Warpath….mmm…Bloodshed….more…harder…"Thornstriker begged, his heat made him act out of character, and it was only the first night. Curious, Warpath easily slid his servo over Thornstriker's collar and found just what he expected to find; Thornstriker was using a special mode made to control heat cycles, diminishing their effects and their regularity, essentially pushing them back in case of circumstances that a heat cycle could prove difficult to deal with. Most bots in the Autobot ranks who had heat cycles were given these chips so they would require less leave time to deal with the ache. But if Thornstriker was anything to go by, having the chip removed or damaged – as his was – the repressed heat cycles catch up and initiate a premature and severe heat cycle,

"Looks like it got fried," Bloodshed groaned, slowly increasing his thrusts but mindful of how much pressure and power he was putting in,

"He got his by…ah…by a stun shot…grh…in training," Warpath grunted, moaning as Thornstriker's movements were becoming more desperate, sucking harder and jarring from pushing back on Bloodshed, "Ah Frag…._close~_…" he hissed, finally placing a servo on Thornstriker's helm.

Bloodshed said nothing as he too was getting closer, pushing and grinding harder into Thornstriker until, as if someone had flicked a switch, overload ripped through them. Thornstriker was first, his valve walls clamped and spasm around Bloodshed's cable. His mouth sucked harder and his hands pumped faster, bringing their overloads in rapid succession.

Warpath peaked, yelled as his frame was rocked by spasms. Thornstriker took all of Warpath, never once removing his mouth as it was flooded with lubricant. Bloodshed roared as Thornstriker milked his cable for everything he had, leaving all 3 in a sagging, limp heap on the floor. No one moved but Thornstriker had been thrown into recharge by the assault. But none of them would regret. Warpath made a mental note to replace Thornstriker's heat inhibitor.


	9. xLosersRuleTheWorldx Art Trade

**Anniversary Party**

**Pairing: Bloodshed/Thornstriker/Warpath**

* * *

><p>"Thornstriker…what are you doing?" Bloodshed and even Warpath looked at the smaller mech, confused as he had grabbed 2 boxes of High Grade Energon from the Market shelves. Both immediately ran to aid as the weight of the boxes was greater than the Green mech anticipated,<p>

"Well, I though we could have a little celebration. Today is the 6 month anniversary since we got our new apartment," he smiled, moving further down the isle,

"You want to celebrate how long we've stayed at the apartment?" Warpath asked, still trying to grasp the reasoning behind his little friend.

"Well, it's certainly the longest we've held an apartment," looking back Thornstriker eyed his younger roommates,  
>"With you two going at each others throats, we're normally kicked out by 5 months. I say that is something worth celebrating," he smiled,<p>

"Well, I'm not going to argue," Bloodshed smiled back,  
>"Great reason to have some High Grade," eyeing Warpath to hear his answer. He seemed to sit on the idea before his optics brightened,<p>

"Fine by me," he beamed, walking up to Thornstriker to hug him when Bloodshed growled. Taking the challenge Warpath sized him up. It was a staring standoff, other customers seeing and immediately moved to the next isle to avoid a fight. Thornstriker just sighed, slapping both of them on the arm,

"Enough, both of you!" he snapped, glaring at both of them,  
>"Lets not add 'getting kick out of a supermarket' to your records," taking the cart, Thornstriker moved on to find the next item on the list, leaving the mechs to cool off and follow. Neither one looking at the other.<p>

* * *

><p>The day came and went, and night was well underway. Like he had suggested, the 3 mechs had a nice dinner and had downed almost both boxes of High Grade. Warpath and Bloodshed were even sharing a couch, the fine buzz from the High Grade easing their tensions and allowed for a normal, fight free night.<p>

Unfortunately, the same could not be said for Thornstriker. He always had difficulty holding his energon, and the High Grade took him over. Over-energised, he sat happily next to Bloodshed, not so intently watching the movie. The tingle from the high grade was so strong his whole body was buzzing with delightful warmth. Feeling Bloodshed pet his side, he preened and took the touch as an invitation. Too energised to care, Bloodshed allowed Thornstriker to crawl onto his lap. The smaller mech purred as he rubbed his pelvic armour sensually against Bloodshed's, the red mech groaning at the sensation, only to grumble when Thornstriker was pulled away,

"Not while I'm around, Con," Warpath hissed, but was taken aback when Thornstriker turned his attention to him. Using his entire frame, Thornstriker groped and leaned closer to Warpath, trying to take as much of his heat as he could,  
>"Thornstriker, you're over energised, you need to calm down," Warpath was lucid enough to think clearly while he knew by his heated faceplates and glazed eyes. What he wasn't expecting was the torrent of tears streaming from his optics,<p>

"You…_hic_…don't like me?" Thornstriker sobbed, sitting in Warpath's lap with the mech unsure of what to do. He looked to Bloodshed and only found the mech smirking, enjoying every moment,

"Of course I like you Thornstriker, even more than that," Warpath cooed, trying to sooth the drunk and upset mech. He wiped the tears from his optics, looking down on Thornstriker only to be pinned back; the mech's demeanour had changed so rapidly he missed Thornstriker shift from sobbing to horny. He again started rubbing himself against Warpath like he was in heat and was doing a good job of working Warpath into a frenzy.

He almost cursed the little mech for his strangely, newly acquired talent as he easily popped his pelvic plating, releasing a half pressurized spike from it's holding and began petting, pawing and sucking the tip. Warpath was livid, especially since Thornstriker's lover was watching them no less. Speaking on that, Warpath looked to Bloodshed only to see a content smirk plastering his smug faceplates,

"Little 'Striker seems to have had more High Grade than normal," he smirked, scooting a little closer to pet Thornstriker's helm. The little mech preened at the attention and doubled his efforts on Warpath, leaving the mech in question growling and purring from the attention,  
>"Better do as he says, or else he'll cry again…wouldn't that be aweful," Warpath knew he was enjoying every second of this, but the thought of upsetting Thornstriker again was not an option. He just hoped his friend would sober up before anything too drastic happened.<p>

Looking down, he stiffened at the sight of Thornstriker, his spike disappearing into that small mouth. The smaller mech even had his own spike exposed, bouncing as he bobbed up and down the spike. Hitching his intakes, it was almost too much to take. Looking back to Bloodshed in the hopes he could give aid, if he were willing to, only to freeze at the sight next to him. Bloodshed had his own spike out, leisurely stroking it to full pressure as he watched Thornstriker work.

Thornstriker, having noticed Warpath's gaze more, noticed Bloodshed had his own spike out and made a dive for it. Moving from Warpath's spike, climbing onto the couch, he rested easily in front of Bloodshed's spike to begin work. It wasn't until now that Warpath noticed Thornstriker had no only released his spike, but his dripping wet port as well. The wiggling aft was too inviting and he fought any and all urges to grope and attack that…supple, firm, tantalising…he lost all notion of decency the moment Thornstriker looked back, his servo pawing at his dripping port, 2 fingers slipping in with ease.

Warpath grabbed Thornstriker's hips and devoured his port, causing the green mech to gasp and keen, resuming his suckling on Bloodshed's spike,

"Guess…it's only fair…_mmmh_…you get his port…this time round," Bloodshed hissed, Thornstriker became more fervent in his sucking, pumping what his servos couldn't,  
>"But…<em>agh<em>…if you hurt him…I'll gut you and string you up all over this city," glaring at Warpath; he knew the mech heard him and he intended on keeping that promise.

Warpath on the other hand had been dreaming of this for so long. He knew Thornstriker had feelings, but he loved Bloodshed and begrudgingly he accepted that. But with the little mech so willing and wanting; he pushed all thoughts aside as the feeling of Thornstriker's tight port wrapped around him. Gasping from the intensity, Warpath stalled a moment to allow his friend to adjust.

Thornstriker fidgeted a moment before pushing back further until he was seated completely on Warpath's cable. His actions sparking the Autobot to start a firm slow pace, jarring his movements into Bloodshed who helped guide the smaller mech, didn't want him choking too harshly though his gags were to die for.

"Thorn…so tight…so good!" Warpath was loosing himself too soon. Having Thornstriker so close was taking too much willpower not to take him harder; especially with the look Bloodshed was giving him. He was surprised the red mech wasn't tearing him a new one, though out of the 3 Warpath didn't consume that much high grade. He'd leave it as the High Grade lowed inhibitions enough to make this entire exchange happen.

"Oh scrap…close!" Bloodshed hissed, his servo on Thornstriker's helm pushed him down further while Warpath moved faster, his own overload coming up fast. Quickly, so not to leave him out, Warpath reached around and grabbed Thornstriker's cable, pumping in time with his thrusts. The little mech thrashed and bucked at the sensations, bringing them all closer to completion.

Unfortunately, their little activity lasted through the night until the wee hours of the morning did they all find satisfaction.

* * *

><p>Thornstriker was the first to wake, his helm throbbing from the nasty processor ache his little binge left for him. Looking around he saw almost every high grade cube empty and scattered around the room. He jumped at the feeling of 2 pairs of arms wrapping around him; one around his shoulders while the other around his waist. Straining, he managed to look back and found Warpath using his back struts as a pillow. Looking up he saw Bloodshed with an all too familiar grin painting his faceplates, telling him only one thing.<p>

His blush deepened when he finally noticed their spikes were out and his port felt sore. Sighing, resigning to the fact he couldn't move to begin with and there was no point in having a panic when this did happen before.

"From now on, no more High Grade."

* * *

><p><strong>This was an art trade with my dear friend xLosersRuleTheWorldx. Hope you like it dear!<strong>


End file.
